Take Control
by Lovesick Insomniac
Summary: After everything that happened, everything she went through, Arika has decided to take control of her life, even if that meant leaving Charming and the club behind for good. She doesn't realize that once you're in, there's no staying away for long. Jax/OC Part 2 of the Control Series. Sequel of Control Freak
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a continuation of my story featuring my OC Arika Blake from Control Freak. I recommend reading that first, or don't. I ain't yo mama. :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SoA… **

"Fi, you alright?" the brunette in the passenger seat didn't respond as she stared out the window at the trees zooming by. "Fi?" the driver repeated, his voice filling with concern as he glanced at her sideways. "Fiona!"

"Yes! What?" She said finally realizing coming back into the present, turning her pale green eyes from the scenery to the driver. It had been six months and she still wasn't used to the new name. "Sorry babe, I was a million miles away." She said, putting her hand on the thigh of the driver.

"I could tell." Jason said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it gently.

Jason Steele had been on his way home from the coast when he witnessed the accident, a SUV lost control and flipped down an embankment. The off duty cop couldn't just do nothing. He rushed to the aid of the occupants…

_Lights, horns, the screech of tires, the wail of metal twisting, the sensation of being tossed around the large SUV like a rag doll, then thunderous silence. For a moment she thought she had gone deaf. She was almost sure of it until sound slowly started to register in her mind. She could hear panic screams for someone to call 911 and the sound of running feet._

_With the return of sound also came the return of feeling. Pain screamed through her nerves in a sudden wave. She screamed out in agony, pain radiating from her ribs, leg, her already injured shoulder, and her arm. She was going to die._

"_Hey, hey, you okay?" someone was standing over her, why were they so tall? The figure knelt down over her and suddenly it clicked in her brain that the SUV had flipped. _

"_Sh, sh..." the figure was a man and he was trying to comfort her awkwardly. Trying to make her stop screaming. _

"_It hurt's" she screamed at him. "God damn it, it fucking hurts." she swore. _

"_Can you move at all?" she shook her head. _

"_Shit is definitely broken." she moaned. Her left arm seemed moveable, and her right leg seemed okay... But their partners burned and throbbed with pain. Not to mention her ribs. And she was so tired, it wasn't a sudden, but she was gradually feeling sleepier._

"_We called an ambulance; it's going to be okay." The man said, using what must have been his over shirt to wipe blood away from her eyes. As the feeling of sleep took over her body, Arika, let her head slump to the side, looking back into the crumpled SUV. Her mothers unseeing eyes stared back at her._

"_Finally." she mumbled, her eye lids getting heavier than the pain. _

"_Keep those pretty eyes open sweetheart, stay awake for me." she was safe at last_

"Fi, come back to me." Jason said, squeezing her hand, bringing her back to reality again. She shook away the cobwebs and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. Pregnancy brain" she said putting her hand on her rounded belly. "And now that we know that it's a boy, I just can't some thinking about baby things." It was only a partial lie. She was preoccupied with thoughts about the baby, but more about thoughts about the life she had escaped and the one she left behind.

When she woke up in the hospital she had been dazed and confused, but as she was nursed back to health, and they began to ask her questions about who she was, she lied. She feigned amnesia, and she was surprised at how easy it was to pull it off. The doctors said that with serious injuries and traumatic experiences, it wasn't unheard of, and they just let her keep up the charade. Jason jumped at the chance to play the white knight, and as long as Arika could feed him the right lies to keep him from becoming too overbearing, she didn't mind it so much. Though the easiest lie was 'I don't remember', and even though he would try to use some tool he learned on the internet to inducing memories, Arika never gave him an inch.

"A boy. Isn't that exciting?" he said with a grin. Jason was so thrilled with her pregnancy; you wouldn't even realize that the baby wasn't his. "I'm so glad I got to go with you today." Jason said as they pulled up in front of the bar that Arika worked at. Jason hadn't let her start working until after all of her casts were removed after the accident. He didn't want her to start working then either, insisting that he could take care of her and the baby, but she counter his offer with insisting that not having an identity meant needing to go out and create one. He got her a job somewhere that he knew she'd be safe, his friends bar.

"Me too. I guess we can start thinking about names now."

"Yeah. How about Jason Jr. JJ for short." Arika laughed.

"Keep dreaming lover boy." She said pressing a kiss to his pouting lips as she opened the car door and slid out awkwardly. At 6 months pregnant, every movement that required a level change was awkward.

"See you after my shift." He said. As she grabbed her purse and closed the door.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-

The ride from Charming to Auburn wasn't bad. If Jax wasn't working or diving to the bottom of the bottle, he was on his bike, getting lost on the road. His mountain of guilt and self-pity was stacking higher though. It must have been, because he thought he'd seen Arika in the bar at least a dozen times. It was crawling with babes and bikers from the rally. He blamed it on the booze. He thought he saw Arika everywhere these days. Sometimes he would be driving down Main street and he would wish he could do it all over again. That he could stop and go back and pick her up and just take her far away from all of the pain that followed her to Charming.

"You al'ight brother" Chibs asked, clasping Jax's shoulder. The blonde shook his head and backed away from the table they have been standing around, talking with another MC.

"I'm gonna get some air." He told his brothers, waving off Ope as he tried to follow him out. He needed to breather and get his head on straight. This weekend was about making connections and raising money for charity. He started to take a walk around the edge of the building, lighting up a cigarette and inhaling deeply.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Arika felt awful, but she her nerves couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of the bar. She didn't know there was a bike rally in Auburn for some sort of annual charity, but when the bikes started rolling in, Arika's heart started racing, and the anxiety was bad for her and the baby. She immediately asked Tom if she could go home for some rest, but with there being a huge rush, he asked her to stay as long as she could until he could get one of the other bar tenders in to cover her. He was nice enough to put her on the bar, so she could see who was coming, and had a chance to bolt if she needed to, not that she's be able to bolt very fast with the baby bump. Thankfully, it hadn't come to that.

As she stepped out into the cool February night from the back door, she inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air. Her anxiety started to ebb. She had made a clean get away, if SAMCRO showed up at the bar, she wasn't going to be there.

"Hey, Fiona!" Arika paused, turning around. Sarah was standing in the doorway of the bar. "Dr this in the dumpster on your way?" she asked with doe eyes.

"Of course. Least I can do for bailing." Arika said, doubling back across the parking lock to collect the garbage bag.

"No worries. You get home and take care of that baby!" Arika smiled appreciatively as Sarah disappeared back into the bar. Arika turned around to head to the dumpster but she stopped dead, the bag dropping from her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: SO – Apparently, no matter how I try to format it, HATES my line breaks. Hardcore style. I put them in there, three different ways and tried just replacing the first chapter, but they wouldn't stuck. What a pain! Hopefully the plain -SoA- works. **

Jax looked down as empty vodka bottle rolled into his foot. He had come around the corner just in time to hear clatter of bottles hitting the ground as a bartender dropped their bag by the back door. Jax swooped down and swiped the bottle from the ground.

"Need a hand darlin?" he asked, tucking his cigarette between his lips as he knelt beside the woman who had her back to him now.

"What? Oh, thanks!" The redhead answered taking the bottle from Jax and smiling at him as she put it back into the bag. "That will teach me to text and walk at the same time." She joked. Jax chuckled as he helped her stuff the rest of the bottle back in the bag, and offered to carry it the few feet to the dumpster.

"Wouldn't want you to have to look away from the screen too long." He teased when she scoffed.

"Haha, very funny Mr…" she trailed off, looking him over with hazel eyes.

"You can call me Jax." He finished.

"Nice to meet you Jax. I'm Anna." She offered her hand to him and he took it. They shook and he held on for a moment longer than needed. Chicks ate it up when you lingered just a moment or two too long, made them crazy trying to figure out what it meant. "You ride up here with your whole club or is it just you here for the rally?" she asked, walking towards the front door slowly as Jax worked his cigarette.

"I'm here with my club. We've been here a few years in a row. It's for a good cause, make lots of good connections." Anna nodded as they got to the front of the building where the reserved parking for the bikers had been set up.

"Which one is yours?" She asked, looking over the herd. Jax took her hand and lead to his Dyna. As Anna looked over the blue scale reaper painted on gas tank, the bike took one last long drag on his cigarette looking her over. She looked like she could be fun. Redheads were always the freakiest.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked, leaning against his ride casually, taking a hand his pocket, smirking as Anna's eyes roved his body.

"I would love to, but I have to go check on my brothers girlfriend." Anna said, looking at the bike again, biting her bottom lip, chewing on it. She wanted it, and he wanted to stay out of his head for one night.

"Where does she live? We can swing by on the way." Jax said standing up, looking down on Anna. He they were just a couple inches apart.

"On the way to where?" she asked, taking a deep breath. She was trying to play it cool, but Jax could tell that he was pressing all of the right buttons as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Wherever you want"

-SoA-

Arika knew that stress was bad for the baby. That must have been what caused the Braxton-Hicks contractions. It had taken a good ten minutes for the sharp cramping to fade from her back and abdomen enough to allow her to move. Now she was curled under a fluffy quilt on the couch, flipping through nursery ideas on Jason's iPad. She wasn't sure if she was going take up Jason's offer to move into his room with him and let the baby of his own room, but she wasn't sure she wanted to get that close. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to stay in Auburn. Jason had been so good to her from the beginning, but the idea of putting down any kind of roots made her heart speed up. She squeezed her fist, digging her nails into her palm. She needed to cut the panic off at the pass.

The mother to be was thankful to hear key slide home in the lock. She needed to get out of her head. She didn't have many friends in there these days.

"IT'S ME!" Arika rolled her eyes at the shrill yell from the foyer. "Can my friend pee?"

"Only if it's in the bathroom." Arika called back to her boyfriends' sister. There was an echo of laughter and Arika frowned as the deep throaty sound of Anna's friend sent chills down Arika's spine. She turned her pale green eyes from the digital device to the mouth of the hallway as Anna and her friend spilled into the living room, lip locked and Arika stopped breathing as she stared at the back of the familiar cut.

"Bathroom is that way." The redhead breathed pointing behind her. Jax might not have looked around if Arika dropped the iPad on the ground. He glanced over his shoulder for just a moment, but the moment his blue eyes say that pale green he turned to stone.

It felt like the ground had suddenly been pulled out from underneath him. Jax wasn't sure he believed what he was seeing in front of him. How could all those months of searching and turning the world upside down end in just stumbling into her home out of pure dumb luck. He wondered if he was wrong, but those eyes… such a beautiful pale green.

"It can't be." he said, his voice cracking. Her lip quivered for a moment and her eyes dropped to look at the blanket in her lap. Jax was afraid to move, afraid that it would break the illusion and that she would disappear.

"Whoa – You know Fiona?" Jax glanced at the guardian angel who had brought him to her.

"Fiona?" Arika's head jerked up.

"My brother pulled her out of a car wreck a few months ago. She lost all of her memories." Anna explained and Jax felt staggered by the words. He looked back to Arika who looked pale, her chest rising quickly. She was working up into having a panic attack.

"Shit." He said, crossing the room, dropping to his knees in front of her. "Hey, look at me." He said putting his hands on either side of her face. She finally made eye contact for the first time and she burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry." She wailed throwing her arms around Jax's neck, the blanket slipping off her lap, revealing her swollen belly. If Jax was trying to hold the girl in his arms together, he'd be falling apart.

-SoA-

When Officer Steele arrived at the hospital, he wasn't sure what to expect. His sister had been hysterical on the phone. He had caught on to key words like 'biker' and 'panic attack' and 'unconscious'. He had made it across town in record time. He knew that Fiona was prone to anxiety, but having a panic attack and passing out? That couldn't be good for her or the baby.

"Thank god." Anna said jumping up as her brother slipped into curtained cube that Arika was resting in and giving Jason a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" He asked, hugging his sister back, looking over her head at his Fiona who appeared to be resting soundly. "Is Fiona okay?" Anna looked up at her brother.

"I think I found her family." Jason shook his head.

"What? Her family?" he repeated. The statement wasn't computing.

-SoA-

**Guest Reviewer- Don't worry – Arika is still going to be Arika. That's one of the reasons I changed the direction that Control Freak was going in… I feel like it was going to take her the wrong way. She's all kinds of fucked up and broken. That's not going to change. She just finds different ways to cope and deal. **


End file.
